


Plaything

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Relationships: Lucifer/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Plaything

Lucifer: “ You possess breathtaking self-control.”  
He removes his fingers from you, causing you to whimper slightly. He chuckles and turns you swiftly to face him, he takes a moment to admire the flush of your cheeks. With a slight growl, he lifts you on top of the workbench, causing the whip you had left there to topple onto the floor. Gasping, you bend over to grab it but he snatches your wrist.  
Lucifer: “Leave it unless you desire me to use it on you.”  
You tense visibly at his implication and the demon smiles mischievously.  
Lucifer: “Do not make that face. You’ll make my imagination run wild.”  
During this exchange he'd managed to untie the side of your top, pulling it off exposing your breasts. He eyes your naked skin hungrily and you gulp at how intense his eyes were. Lucifer looks at you, sensing your anticipation and grabs your waist to place you right at the edge of the bench with him standing in between your open legs.


End file.
